One Shot A Media Noche
by Williams West
Summary: "Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti... Dime que te traiga la luna y lo haré..." "No quiero ni la luna, ni las estrellas, solo quiero que nos vamos de aquí y seamos felices juntas..." (YmirxChrista)


_**A media noche.**_

X: Y-Yo la amo padre… -Comenzando a llorar amargamente, mientras sentía como su mundo se venía abajo-

Padre: Es estúpido que ames a una chica, ya lo hablamos Historia, ahora atiende a las consecuencias –Saliendo de la habitación de la pequeña rubia mientras esta estaba empapada en un llanto amargo, tenía miedo, se sentía sola, su padre haría lo peor-

_**Flash Back.**_

_X: Ven Historia –Tomando a la rubia de la mano para conducirla atrás de un árbol-_

_Historia: ¿Q-Qué pasa Ymir? Tengo que volver con Reiner –Mirando hacia todos lados, estaba nerviosa, no por desaparecer del lado de su mejor amigo, ni porque estaba con alguien que había entrado al instituto sin permiso, ni mucho menos porque estaba en hora de clases, sino por aquella morena que la miraba como intentando descifrar algo- _

_Ymir: ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? ¿Hice algo mal? –Sosteniendo su mirada seria y neutral con la de la nerviosa rubia-_

_Historia: ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Sabes lo que pasará! –Soltando aquel amargo llanto que tenía guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón-_

_Ymir: ¡No me importa! ¡No tengo nada que perder! Yo ya estudie, tengo 23 años, tú cumplirás 18 ¿Qué puede pasar? –Acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia para acorralarla en el tronco de aquel árbol que simbolizaba su primer encuentro-_

_Historia: Mi padre es capaz de todo Ymir… No lo entiendes… -Desviando su mirada sonrojada, mientras sentía como su corazón intentaba salirse de su pecho-_

_Ymir: No me importa… ¿Recuerdas esté árbol? Aquí nos conocimos, aquí fue nuestro primer beso… -Decía en un tono de melancolía y alegría al mismo tiempo, mientras secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de aquellos orbes azules que la volvían loca-_

_Historia: Lo recuerdo, saltaste la cerca y me ayudaste a bajar al gatito… -Sonriendo, pero estaba alerta, la respiración de la morena estaba rosando su cuello, eso la hacía sentir una fuerte electricidad en todo su cuerpo-_

_Ymir: Desde que vi aquellos ojos como el azul del cielo, que atravesaron mi corazón en un segundo, supe que estaba enamorada… -Tomando la barbilla de Historia para voltearla y sellas sus labios en un vals desquiciante- _

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

Historia de tanto llorar se quedó dormida, realmente estaba cansada, pero quería saber cómo estaba la morena, necesitaba verla, oírla, sentirla, necesitaba saber dónde y como estaba, si se encontraba bien, sabía que su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no verla cerca de aquella "Muerta de hambre" como le decía su padre, odiaba que le dijera así, no importaba como fuera la morena, Historia la amaba y ambas se lo habían demostrado mutuamente ¿Cómo? Simple, en el puro, verdadero y más hermoso acto de "Hacer el amor".

La rubia estaba teniendo una pesadilla, estaba empapada en sudor, hasta que despertó y vio que todo era un sueño, aquello le agrado, pero su preocupación por su morena creció más y más, su reloj marcaba las 11:30 pm. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo de no volver a ver a la morena, pero comenzó a recordar, ya que Ymir le decía que cuando estuviera preocupada o la extrañará, pensará en ella o en aquellos momentos que marcaron juntas.

**Flash Back.**

_X: ¡No quiero verte más con esa castaña Ymir! –Decía en tono autoritario y gritando-_

_Ymir: ¡Historia cálmate! –Abrazándola fuertemente- _

_Historia: Vengo a tu departamento y veo cómo te bajas de tu moto con aquella chica –Intentando zafarse del agarre de la morena, pero sabía que era en vano- _

_Ymir: ¡Sasha es mi prima Historia! –Viendo como la rubia se calmaba y la abrazaba fuertemente-_

_Historia: Y-Yo perdóname Ymir… -Decía la pequeña avergonzada e intentando esconder su rostro en el pecho de la morena-_

_Ymir: Sabes que jamás te engañaría mi pequeña –Dejando de abrazarla para mirarla a los ojos y regalarle una cálida sonrisa-_

_Historia: Lo sé… Pero cuando te vi, un miedo se apodero de mí y no supe controlarlo –Desviando su mirada sonrojada-_

_Ymir: Perdón por no decirte antes, es normal –Dándole un beso en la frente, mientras le daba dos besos en ambas mejillas y uno en la punta de la nariz- _

_Historia: T-Te Amo… -Tomando la cara de la morena con ambas de sus manos, para luego fundirse en un lento, pero tierno beso-_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Nuestra rubia, aún seguía recordando las miles de cosas hermosas que paso junto a la morena, pero tenía miedo, no quería recordar, le entraba más miedo, sentía que era como si Ymir ya no estuviera, no quería que fuera así, quería que ambas siempre estuvieran juntas. Historia no sabía qué hacer, entraba al baño, se acostaba, se levantaba, caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras veía a escasos momentos como la hermosa luna llena entraba por aquel hermoso y gran ventanal que tenía en su habitación, iluminando todo a su paso.

Estaba desesperada, cada instante veía el reloj y los minutos parecían infinitos, realmente estaba desesperada, ni si quiera habían pasado 10 minutos, pero su cabeza le jugaba mala pasada, odiaba aquello, pero aun así sentía que tenía un miedo tremendo, tenía una opresión en su pecho y el nudo en la garganta volvía, pero antes de ponerse a llorar, respiro profundo, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a recordar la primera vez que ambas quedaron en verse a la media noche, luego aquello se hizo rutina, todas las noches la morena venía a la casa de la rubia, no podían estar sin verse.

_**Flash Back. **_

_X: Vives en una mansión Historia, fue difícil entrar –Rascándose la nuca y caminando hacia donde estaba su rubia-_

_Historia: ¿No te hiciste daño Ymir? ¿Estas bien? –Viendo como la morena se sentaba en la cama frente a ella, sin antes cerrar el gran ventanal-_

_Ymir: Si, no te preocupes ¿Qué dijo tu padre? –Tomando la mano de la rubia para atraerla a su boca y darle un delicado beso-_

_Historia: Y-Ymir… -Sabia que aquello lo hacia la morena para que se diera cuenta que siempre estaría allí para ella- _

_Ymir: Te Amo y nadie lo cambiará –Dándole un tierno y corto beso en los labios-_

_Historia: Me dijo que era imposible, que te mataría… Que tengo que odiarte… -Comenzando a llorar y colgándose del cuello a la morena-_

_Ymir: Hey, ambas sabemos que no puede hacer eso, además tu jamás me odiarás ¿Cierto? –Sintiendo como la pequeña rubia asentía y sollozaba- _

_Historia: No lo conoces Ymir, es capaz de todo –Dejando de abrazar a la morena para secar sus lágrimas- _

_Ymir: Yo también soy capaz de todo por ti Historia… -Poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la rubia, mientras sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente- _

_Historia: Ymir… Lo sé… Pero quiero pedirte una cosa –Mirando a la morena bastante sonrojada-_

_Ymir: Sabes que te apoyaré en todo… -Dándole una sonrisa sincera, mientras sacaba su mano de la mejilla de su rubia-_

_Historia: Acércate… -Viendo como al morena se acercaba para poner sus dos manos cerca del oído y decirle-_

_Ymir: ¿A-Ahora? –Mirando a la rubia sonrojada-_

_Historia: S-Si, estoy segura… -Colgándose del cuello nuevamente de la morena para comenzar a besarla-_

_Aquella noche ambas se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, ahora sabían que era amarse, lo habían experimentado y había sido la más hermosa experiencia de ambas. La morena tuvo que irse antes del amanecer, ya que si el padre de Historia la viera, de seguro haría algo tonto._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Historia seguía impaciente, hasta que escucho a su reloj marcar la media noche, en seguida se quitó su pijama, para quedar con la ropa que se había puesto abajo. La rubia estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, el reloj marcaba la media noche aun, estaba desesperada, hasta que sintió como alguien golpeaba suavemente su ventanal, corrió a abrir y a abrazar a la persona que estaba en frente de ella, mientras la luna era testigo de aquel beso que se entregaban con pasión aquellas amantes.

Historia: Estaba asustada Ymir, pensé que mi padre había hecho algo –Abrazando a la morena fuertemente-

Ymir: No pasó nada amor, eso es lo que importa –Dejando de abrazarla para regalarle una sonrisa-

Historia: No tengo dudas… Te Amo Ymir –Embozando una sonrisa con un leve rubor-

Ymir: Yo también lo hago Historia… -Dándole un beso en la frente- ¿Lista? –Viendo como la rubia asentía-

Ambas comenzaron a bajar por la enredadera despacio, ya que podían caer y aquella altura no era muy agradable, tenían que tener cuidado, ya que habían guardias en la entrada, y vigilaban la gran mansión junto con unos perros, pero eso aún no importaba, lo importante ahora, era que llegaran a tierra sanas y salvas.

Ymir: Listo –Soltando la enredadera para luego tomar a Historia cuidadosamente de la cintura y bajarla-

Historia: Estoy lista, es hora de ser felices… -Dándole un último beso a la morena para luego ponerse el casco y subirse a la moto de su morena-

Ymir: ¿Tienes el control de la reja eléctrica? –Poniéndose el casco para luego prender la moto-

Historia: Si, puedes arrancar –Afirmándose fuertemente de la cintura de la morena-

Ymir partió a toda velocidad hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban los guardias junto con los perros, le dio la señal a Historia para que abriera la reja, pero uno de los guardias se puso en frente de ellas, en un ágil movimiento Ymir paso de él y lograron salir de aquel horroroso lugar, ahora serían libres, sin ningún tipo de amenazas, sin ningún tipo de opresión, solo ellas dos amándose siempre, ya nadie podría decirles nada, ya que Historia acababa de cumplir sus 18 años, era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que ella quería y su mayor regalo, fue escaparse con su príncipe y ser felices para siempre…

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**¡Hola! Estoy jodida de sueño, me dio la inspiración, así que subí esté pequeño One Shot.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**¡Amarlos! **_


End file.
